


Severus Proposes

by mionepls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mionepls/pseuds/mionepls
Summary: Severus surprises Hermione by proposing.





	Severus Proposes

**Author's Note:**

> this is how I imagine severus proposing after a long, slow-burn, post-war, hermione discovered severus's innocence & how he was fighting for the light then fights everyone she loves to protect/save him with her absolute brilliance & cunning (bringing out that slytherin side to support gryffindor courage & honor)
> 
> anyways, this is my first writing ever! just kind of a *glimpse* of how i feel my favorite fic ever would end (if it existed)
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Hermione looked up into his eyes, “Why me?” She whispered.

“Why not you?” Severus asked, quirking his brow.

She laughed, “I guess I don’t know why I ever expect a different answer.” 

Shaking his head, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Leaning back, he looked warmly into her eyes. After a deep breath, he began, “You are brilliant.” Continuing, he began to list, “You fuse fiery passion into every decision. You fight valiantly for every cause and belief you hold so dear. You are ran to scene of the disaster whilst everyone ran away. You saved me before you knew my truth. You listened to my story when no one else would. You heard my pain before I even knew I was speaking it. You love ruthlessly, and defend the ones you care about without hesitation or limits. 'Why you?’ Because I would be a fool not give you my total devotion as long as you will have me.” 

Hermione felt a her eyes glisten as she drew a shaky breath, “I love you.”

“I know,” he smirked. Straightening, he went on, “As I love you. Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of pledging our lives, our souls, and our magic to bond as long as we reside in these lives?”

“And in every other, Severus Tobias Snape,” she finished as they both felt magic of the initial engagement bond swirling around and between them as they kissed.


End file.
